The Joining of Two Lost Clans
by Spiritlover43
Summary: A new clan has been driven out from a forest by a twoleg place about 5 days away from where the clans live in their new home. This clan, called Moonclan, will join Skyclan in the gorge
1. Allegiances

_The Joining of Two Lost Clans_

_ Allegiances;_

MoonClan:

Leader: Pondstar- Silvery long-haired brown she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Gorgeclaw- Deep short-haired brown tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Fallenfur- Wiry black she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Stonepaw

Warriors:

Brightstorm: Bright Tan small she-cat with bright blue eyes

Ravenfur: Black tom cat with dark reddish amber eyes

Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Whiteheart: White she-cat with deep green eyes

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Tigerpelt: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Gorsepaw

Deerpelt- Tan tom with blue eyes

Foxfur: Tan she-cat wit reddish points, like a fox, amber eyes.

Queens:

Fangpelt: Tabby She-cat with amber eyes, Mother of Ravenfur's kits: Fernkit and Leafkit

Goldenfur: Ginger She-cat with blue eyes, Mother of Deerpelt's kits: Russetkit and Brownkit

Kits:

Fernkit: Dark brown she-kit with reddish amber eyes

Leafkit: Brown she-kit with amber eyes

Russetkit: Tawny she-kit with blue eyes

Brownkit: Tannish brown tom kit with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Featherpaw: Silvery blue she-cat with brown eyes, Daughter to Brightstorm and Whiteheart

Brackenpaw: Tan tabby tom with blue eyes, Son to Brightstorm and Whiteheart

Gorsepaw: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Son of Gorgeclaw and Foxfur

Stonepaw: Greyish tan tom with blue eyes, Son of Gorgeclaw and Foxfur

Elders:

Patchfur: Blind black and white tom with brilliant green eyes

Stormpelt: Gray tom with icy blue eyes

Gorgeclan:

Leader: Foreststar- Massive dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; Father of Fangpelt

Medicine Cat: Brushtail: Brown she-cat with blue eyes, Mother of Fangpelt

Dewclan:

Leader: Seastar- Blueish gray she-cat with blue eyes and white markings, Daughter of Mistystar


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

The warrior on guard at the gorse tunnel entrance was a black pelted warrior on one side and on the other was a dark brown tabby she-cat. Her trained amber eyes scanned the moor and her ears twitching. She inhaled deeply, and was caught by surprise by enemy scent. Her companion stiffened, then bolted to his powerful paws. She stood up, jaws opened, ready to yowl a warning.

A dark tabby tom and blueish gray she-cat appeared over the horizon. -Foreststar and Seastar!- She thought, then let out a loud yowl that bounced off the hollow that made up Moonclan's camp. She saw Dewclan and Gorgeclan warriors leaping over the rise and then all of Moonclan's warriors raced out of the tunnel, buffeting her with their fur and the scent of home.

She saw ForestStar about to bite down on Pondstar's neck and she launched across the moor with increasing speed and pushed the larger tabby tom away from her leader. Pondstar took advantage of the distraction and reared up onto her hind paws, with the tabby she-cat right beside her.

They advanced on the tom with death blows. Suddenly the warriors that were wounded left, and a second wave attacked.

They pushed the already weakened clan back, away from their camp.

Pondstar looked at Fangpelt and hissed under her breath "We are retreating, quick, get the kits and elders and queens out of the camp help them to the sewer system, just on the edge of our territory"

"Yes Pondstar" She answered. Fangpelt raced into the camp.

"Elders, help get the queens get their kits out of camp safely!" She mewed, the two elders each grabbed one kit, luckily, there was only 1 queen with kits, and 1 expecting. The queen grabbed her last kit and she helped the expecting queen. They headed out the back entrance of the camp. She heard Pondstar's commanding yowl.

"Moonclan, Retreat! Follow me!"

She sighed and led the queens, kits and elders to the sewer pipe lines and met the already gathered clan there. She helped make a makeshift den and then she felt pain in her stomach.

The expecting queen, goldenflower, looked at her with concern.

"Your expecting kits" She whispered softly.

"I know" She said, "i will move into the nursery as soon as we get to a safe spot" She mewed.

"Such determination" The golden pelted warrior murmured.

After many hours of hard work, the makeshift dens were made and some patrols sent out to fetch prey. Fangpelt headed into the nursery and made a nest next to her friend. Soon she drifted into sleep, hoping for her clan that they will find a new territory, with safe haven so she can raise her kits up safely.


	3. Clan on the Run

Chapter 1: Clan on the run

Pondstar unsheathed and sheathed her claws. She couldn't believe that Dewclan and Gorgeclan drove them out. She hissed to herself in the makeshift den structure for her. She looked out over the small marsh and her clan. She stood up and let out a low yowl.

"All clan members who can catch their own prey, join here in front of me" and sat down, eyes flicking, as the clan gathered. Her deputy, Gorgeclaw, sat up front. She sighed and gazed over the cats, young and old.

"We have been driven from our home by twoleg place and forced to find a new home, I have heard about a clan that lives in the gorge about a 2 days walk from here. You have also heard about the four warrior clans by the lake, well the clan in the gorge is Skyclan, Also known as the old 5th clan of that forest. We will head towards the gorge for a new home tomorrow, everyone get rest, warriors hunt for the ones who cant and medicine cats, attend to all the cats" She said. The clan nodded in unison and they dispersed to do what they have to.

"Whats wrong?" Gorgeclaw asked, padding up to her. Pondstar sighed "Nothing is wrong, I just can't believe what gorgeclan and dewclan did to us" She hissed, sinking her claws into the marsh. Gorgeclaw let out a small hiss.

"Bunch of mangy crowfood eaters" He hissed and then sighed.

"Am I doing the right thing?" She asked him, glancing at the short-haired tom. "Has Starclan destined us to leave the other clans and live in the gorge?"

"Pondstar, I can't answer that for sure, but I know that with you leader, The clan will make it" He said, reassuring the queen. She sighed.

"Thank you Gorgeclaw, but watch over the clan, I need some time alone" She mewed. The young tom nodded and padded off. She yawned and laid down, placing her head on her paws. She was about to fall asleep when two small furry bundles crashed into her side. She saw two brown kits stumble apart.

"Hello little ones" She said, a low purr in her throat. Fernkit looked away and then back at her leader.

"Hi!" Leafkit said, smiling. Fernkit closed her eyes. A dark tabby she-cat rushed over and looked at Pondstar.

"Im sorry, I wasn't watching them" She apologized.

"It's ok Fangpelt, They are fine" She said, smiling at the queen. Fangpelt sighed and picked up her kits by their scruff.

"Oh, um, Fangpelt, could you send Ravenfur to me" She asked. Fangpelt looked back and nodded then rushed into the make-shift nursery. She appeared a few minutes later, kit-less, and stuck her small head into the gray tube that made up the warrior's den. Soon a jet black tom with dark reddish amber eyes joined the small dark tabby. He placed his tail on her shoulder and then padded over to her.

"Yes Pondstar?" He asked in his deep voice. She sighed and sat down.

"I have a job for you when we leave tomorrow, stay with the queens and elders helping with the kits and retired warriors" She said, flicking her tail.

"I will do all in my power to make sure we lose no kits or faithful older warriors" He said, a flicker of pain crossed his eyes with he said that he will make sure that no kits will be lost.

"Thank you, please send me Deerpelt" She said. The black tom nodded and bounded to the warriors den. He stuck his head in and was soon joined by a tan tom with blue eyes. The new tom bounded up to Pondstar

"Yes?" He asked her, flicking his small tail.

"I want you to be in front of the clan with me, Gorgeclaw and Brightstorm, we will be responsible for checking the terrain before the clan. You and Brightstorm will run ahead every few minutes to check the terrain" She said.

"Yes Pondstar, it would be an honor" He mewed.

"Please tell Brightstorm" She said, flicking her tail to send him off. She disappeared into her den and laid down.

Deerpelt nodded and bounded off to the warriors den. He crawled into the entrance. His tan pelt scraped in the brambles. He picked out Brightstorm's tan pelt and padded to his nest next to his empty mate Goldenfur's nest, which was next to her friend Brightstorm's nest.

"Brightstorm" He whispered to her. She grunted awake and looked around, first at her mate Whiteheart then she swiveled her head and blinked her eyes at him.

"Deerpelt?" She asked "what is it?"

"Pondstar wants us to be at front with her and Gorgeclaw. We have to check the terrain in front of the clan" He told her, blinking his brilliant blue eyes. Brightstorm nodded, understanding filled the slightly older warrior's blue eyes. He sighed and laid down, then got to his tired paws.

He headed out of the den and across the small clearing. He headed into the nursery only to be bombarded by a tawny bundle and a tan bundle. He purred as the two bundles tumbled off his sleek tan fur.

"Hello my kits" He said, a grin on his muzzle. A purr rose from a ginger lump in the corner. The lump started standing onto their paws, a lithe cat shape grew. He purred as a ginger cat with blue eyes rubbed her head on his shoulder. The young she-cat had been a warrior for about 12 seasons and 2 moons before she had become pregnant with his kits. He had found her as a 6 moon old with a red collar by the thunder path, when he had ventured out as a 8 moon old apprentice. She had wandered far from her birth twoleg place. She had a brother named Rusty who was from a twoleg place about 5 days away from where she was found.

"Hi Deerpelt" She said in her silky cream voice, "what brings you?" She asked.

"I came to see my kits and beautiful mate" He said, placing his tail on her shoulder.

"I love you" She whispered to him. He purred and rubbed his head on hers. Brownkit and Russetkit gagged and bounded off to play with Fernkit and Leafkit.

He sighed and mewed "I will not be with you during the journey, because Pondstar wants me up front"

She purred "Ok, keep the clan safe" she mewed.

"I will" He said.


	4. The Warning of a Leader

Chapter 2: A warning from a leader

She watched his tail disappear through the brambles. She mewed "Brownkit, Russetkit! Come here" She called to the two kits that took up her time and she had a loving mate, she wouldn't have it any other way. She could remember when she was 6 moons old when she left her house, it was about 2 days before her brother, Rusty, left for the forest. She left her house and headed away. She was found by her mate 5 days later by a thunderpath and their clan, Moonclan, took her in. She was trained to be a warrior alongside Deerpaw(Pelt). They formed a close bond and about 8 seasons after she had become a warrior, they became mates, and 4 seasons after that, she had his kits.

She purred as she laid down again and her kits came over started pawing her and then started nursing. She sighed -I'm not ready for the journey, Im still inexperienced- then sighed and turned her head over to the other queen Fangpelt. Suddenly a loud screech filled the silent air, she bolted to her paws and shoved her head out the bracken walls.

"Whats going on?" Fangpelt asked her, worry filling the smaller queens gaze. Goldenfur looked out and saw a Dewclan warrior, a small petite blueish gray she-cat, with familiar markings. -Seastar! Dewclan's leader- She thought with a disgusted tone of thought.

"What do you want?" she heard their leader hiss. She padded out of the den and sat in front, preventing her kits from getting out. Pondstar had fluffed up her silvery brown fur. The leader looked fat -Oh starclan, she's pregnant!- She thought, -Leader's aren't allowed kits- as the Dewclan leader bare her teeth.

"Why are you still in the vicinity!" She hissed.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning" Pondstar hissed back, lashing her tail.

"If your not gone by tomorrow morning, I will drive you out myself!" She hissed and padded off. Pondstar sighed and padded in her den. The tabby she-cat yawned and turned around, picking up her two kits in her mouth and heading for her nest.

She turned her head around and saw the other queen, Goldenfur, go to her nest with her two kits. She sighed and thought about why Dewclan's leader wanted them gone, along with the deep brown tabby tom ForestStar, wanted them gone. What the clan didn't know was that Foreststar was her father, and her mother was the medicine cat Brushtail.


End file.
